Vanilla
by Luimeril
Summary: i suck at summaries. so, just... if you like Medics and/or Snipers, read it. based off one of my One-Word Prompt stories i'm working on, by the same name.
1. Chapter 1

this started as one of my one-word prompt stories, but quickly grew a life of it's own. oops. i really liked the two characters i created, and wanted to use them in more than just one or two short 'fic-lets. i may still use them in two, but for now, here's their story.

Vanilla

BLU Medic was a shy man. He'd just been graduated from the Training Facility, when he was transfered to 2Fort. The area was hot, hotter than he was used to, and not even the creek that flowed in from just over the fence helped some days(it was the only part of the creek they dared swim in).

Medic also didn't speak much English. When he did, it came out broken, fragmented. It was something Soldier picked at often. He ALSO disliked change. When they were first transfered away from 2Fort, to Harvest, he freaked out and spent days in the medical ward, refusing to come out. Until their Sniper coaxed him out, that is. The Australian had a way with small animals, and the way Medic was acting was akin to a scared puppy.

After that, the second-youngest member of the team often turned to the older man when he got scared. Sniper learned to go to bed just a little later, just in case the German couldn't sleep. He'd hear a knock on his van door, and open it, to reveal the young man, in a dressing gown, with a pillow and blanket in his arms. He knew that, hidden deep in the bundle, was a stuffed bear. A small, ratty thing that Medic was embarrassed to show anyone.

"Can't sleep, mate?"

"N-nein... I-i... H-had a... Alptryume...Er, nightmare..."

Sniper chuckled at the younger man's studdering. He, personaly, thought Medic's broken English was cute. He stepped aside, letting the young man into the van.

"You can take the bed, Mate. I'll sleep up front again."

"N-nein! I cannot let you do that, Herr Sniper. I vill sleep... U-up front..."

The man laughed, patting Medic's head and pushing him to the bed.

"You take the bed. I'll be fine if I don't get a good sleep, but you're needed on the battlefield. I sit up in my roost all day with my jars and coffee."

Medic nodded, a slight blush on his cheeks, and sat on the bed. Sniper walked over to the small kitchen(if it could even be called that), and grabbed a clean glass, filling it with water from a jug, and handed it to Medic.

"Danke... Er... Thank you..." He said, reaching for the glass and taking a few sips, before looking down.

"Wanna talk about your dream? It seems to have shaken you up pretty badly. Yer shakin' like a leaf!"

"Uuhh... It vas just... How you say? Bad memory. Of var back home... I vas little, but I remember how scary it vas for me..."

The Medic hugged his bundle of bed-things closer, whimpering a little. The sight of the small man, so upset, tugged at Sniper's heart. He sat next to him, and pulled him into a simple one-armed hug.

"A war, huh? Well, don't let it bother ya. It's like they say, what don't kill ya, makes ya stronger. You survived, and yer stronger for it, right?"

Medic looked up at the older man, his eyes wide.

"I... Have never heard that before... B-but it... It ist right. I survived zhe var... I should be stronger, but... I am not..."

"Bull! You're strong! You have to be strong, if you're a Medic. You're always right there, in the line of fire, to make sure everyone's doing okay. If it weren't for you, we'd be dead."

Medic blushed, smiling.

"You... Really zhink zat? Zat I am strong...?"

"I do, mate. Now, why don't you lay down and go to sleep? I'll make sure you stay safe."

Medic nodded, unfolding his blanket from around his pillow, then laying down and pulling the blanket around him. Sniper noticed, however, the bear was missing.

"Herr Soldier found it... Took it und used it for... Er... Target..." The young man said sadly. Sniper frowned. If what he was hearing was correct, Soldier found Medic's teddy bear, and used it for target practise. He'll have to have a talk with the man later.

"Sorry, Mate. I'll see what I can do. Until then... Uuhh..." He dug into a trunk and pulled out a small, stuffed koala bear. "Here... Mum packed this little guy into my bag when I left home. He used to be mine, when I was just a lad. You can, uuhh... Use him for the night."

Medic noticed Sniper's blush when he pulled out the small bear, and smiled.

"Danke, Herr Sniper. I vill make sure Herr Soldier does not find him." He hugged the grey creature to his chest, snugglin under the blankets till his face wasn't easily seen. "Gute nach, Herr Sniper... Er... Goodnight..."

"Night, little guy... Sleep well..."  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

yay! a second chapter. x: this thing's a hit over on DA, it seems. ._. i do't why, but okay! :D

any and all reviews are amazing. 3 i love you all for it. and, for the Anon who commented on chapter 1 about my Medic, don't worry. x: the story's not done yet! you're right. this is a war, and someone as shy and timid as him won't last long unless he fires a few needles into someone. xD he'll man-up. it'll just take him a while.

Vanilla ch.2

Over the next few battles, Sniper found himself looking out for the little Medic. He'd often catch sight of the German while hunting for REDs, and would find himself watching the man work. He'd often snipe just the REDs coming after the younger man, ignoring the rest of the team totally(they can take care of themselves, he often said). He found that Medic wasn't ever fully relaxed, not even when hidden from the REDs and attempting to rest.

One day, before battle, Sniper pulled Medic to the side.

"V-vat is... Wrong, Herr Sniper?"

"I saw you yesterday, during battle. You seem to not be able to rest during battle. I know that a good moment's rest will help you out, but you can never find that rest. Follow me, when the battle starts, okay?"

Medic nodded, and when the battle started, he trailed the Australian, to a small wooden tower. After climbing a few flights of stairs, they came to a small room, with a door that locked. After Medic stepped in, Sniper turned and shut the door, locking the lock, and patted the man's head.

"You can rest here, Mate. Whenever you need to, just knock on the door three times and say... Umm..."

"How about... Teddyb r? It means... Uumm... Teddybear..."

"That's perfect, mate! That way, I'll know it's you, and not the RED Spy."

Medic smiled up at the taller man, then jerked towerds the window.

"MEDIC!" he heard their Demo yell out. A quick peek out the window revealed the bomb-user, bleeding heavily from a gash on his side.

"A-aahh! Herr Demo! I-I am sorry, Herr Sniper. I must... Aahh... Tend to him..."

"Oh course, Mate! Go on. I'll keep an eye out for you while you go."

"I vill remember vat you told me. A-about... Resting here. Danke."

With that, the smaller man unlocked the door and ran as fast as he could to the Demo. Sniper smiled, shutting and locking the door after the Medic left. And, true to his word, Sniper watched after him.

This went on for many days, weeks even, with no one noticing how Sniper watched after Medic. Every time Medic would get tired, he'd head for either a small wall of rocks, or Sniper's roost(Sniper's roost more than the wall). Every time Medic would come to rest with the Sniper, they'd talk. Whether it was about what was going on in the base, or Medic's past, Sniper would patiently listen as the German rambled on in his broken English, with bits of German tossed in(which the Medic would quickly correct himself on. Sniper thought that was too adorable). He found the man's ramblings rather soothing. He really didn't get why the others were so annoyed by the young German.

Medic jumped when Sniper's gun went off.

"V-vhat vas zhat?"

Sniper couldn't help but laugh.  
>"It's okay, Mate! I just got their Demo. Again. Poor guy doesn't learn, does he?"<p>

At that, Medic relaxed a little, chuckling at how skittish he was.

"H-herr Sniper? V-vould you... Tell me about you?"

Sniper looked over at the man, who was blushing.

"Me? Like what, mate?"

"Your... Er... Family... Home... Vhat you like... All zhat things..."

Sniper smiled and sat back, setting his gun in his lap.

"Well... I was born in South Australia. My dad left when I was 10, so I was raised by my mother... We ran an animal rehab center, so I was around the native wildlife all my life. Soon after, I learned to hunt from a neighbor. Mom wasn't too happy about that, but I brought in alot of money from it. I hated it, though. Growing up, caring for animals, I saw how horrid humans could be to them. So, I learned to kill them as fast as possible, with as little pain as possible. Eventually, I got tired of killing innocent animals, and moved on to humans. Worked with the Australian Government to hunt down dangerous criminals. One day, I got a letter, inviting me to join TF. They said my skills were what they needed, and I was drafted into BLU. Oh! I rambled, didn't I? I'm sorry..."

Medic couldn't help but laugh.

"It is okay, Herr Sniper. You have had an eventful life so far. It is much better than my own..."

Sniper looked over at the shy man and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then, tell me about where you grew up."

Medic's face suddenly fell. He looked down at the Medigun in his hands, fidgiting.

"You know... About zhe nightmare I often have... Vell... Zhat night, vhen zhe bombing was going on... My parents... Zhey died. A bomb hit our house, und I vas zhe only one who survived. I vas sent to an orphanage, vhere I grew up around ozher children like me, who did not have parents. Ve vere poor, but ve vere happy. Zhey vere sad when I joined TF. Zhey said I could be a great doctor in zhe village, but... I vanted to help more people zhan just zhem. Of course, I did not learn English vell in zhe village, so I vas taking a class during training. I vas not finished vhen I vas drafted into BLU..."

Sniper couldn't help himself. He stood up and hugged the young man. Medic squeeked and blushed, but slowly returned the hug.

"H-herr Sniper...? V-vhat vas zhat for?"

Sniper didn't say anything. He just contiued the hug for a while longer, then stood up. He was thankful when the Announcer's voice called over the intercom, "Victory!"

"Let's go, Medic. We get to celebrate tonight."  
> <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Vanilla ch. 3

A few nights after that talk, Sniper was woken up in the middle of the night by loud banging on his trailer door. Groggily, he stumbled over to the door, and opened it, growling a bit. The person banging squeeked, and he realized it was the Medic.

"H-her Sniper... Entschuldige... I..." A loud explosion behind him made the man squeek and jump forward, nearly knocking the half-asleep Sniper over.

"What th' hell...?" The explosion came from their own base... Had the enemy infiltrated?

"H-her Soldier... H-he suddenly started screaming at me, v-vaking me up... I don't know vhy..."

Another explosion shook the base, and Medic darted past Sniper, crawling into the bed and hiding under the covers. Sniper could hear him whimpering. He sighed and closed the door, walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Medic... Are you okay, mate?" He asked, patting the lump in the bed that was the doctor. The lump shuffled, and a pair of blue eyes peered out at Sniper from under the blankets. Medic's dark hair was messed up, probably from not only the run, but dive-bombing into the bed.

"I-it just... Scared me... Reminds me of zhe var..."

"Don't blame ya. Getting woken up by Soldier screaming, then rockets going off all around you... That'd scare anyone, even Heavy!"

"H-her Heavy...? He'd be scared of it, too?"

Sniper nodded, and Medic sat up. Another rocket went off, and they could hear Soldier yelling and cussing. The Aussie sighed and got up.

"I'll go see what's wrong with him..." He said, walking to the door and opening it, just as Soldier walked up.

"Where is that Maggot?"

"Who? What the hell are you doing, shooting off rockets so late at night?"

Medic flinched and burrowed under the blankets again.

"Where's that Maggot? The Medic! That chicken shit ran away from the battle today! WHEN WE NEEDED HIM MOST, HE FLED LIKE A CHICKEN!"

Sniper sighed and rubbed his face. 'This was about the battle? He woke the whole base up, over our victory?' He thought to himself.

"Soldier... We won the battle. Let everyone sleep. Stop scaring everyone shitless because you're pissed that the Medic went to heal himself!"

Medic was facinated by the way Sniper wasn't scared to talk back to Soldier. Silently, he wished he was as strong as the man. He watched as Sniper talked with the Soldier, then came back in, shutting the door.

"He was just mad that you, as he said, didn't do your part in the battle. I told him that you still get tired, even if you DO heal slowly during battle. He understands a bit now." Sniper patted Medic's head, smiling at him.

"Z-zhat is good... I just vish... He'd stop making fun of me... My accent, not knowing alot of English, and how small I am..." He fidgeted with the blanket around him, then looked up at Sniper. Without warning, he hugged the Australian. Sniper choked out a gasp, startled, but relaxed and hugged the boy back.

"What's the hug for, Mate?"

"F-for being... mein Freund... My friend... Vhen no one else vill..."

Sniper laughed and ruffled the boy's hair.

"You can sleep here tonight, Mate. I'll go make my bed up front."

He stood up, and turned to head up front, when he felt a tug on his PJ pants. He turned to see the Medic, blushing as he looked down.

"N-nein... Vould you... Stay here, viz me? Here..." He scooted over a bit, not looking at Sniper. Sniper blushed a bit, but slid into the bed next to the Medic. The older man couldn't help but realize how small the Medic really was. Sniper could sprawl out on the bed, and Medic would STILL have room. He wondered how such a tiny shy man, ever passed the training course. He figured the man was really good at healing, at least. He smiled as the Medic dozed off really quickly, smiling a bit in his sleep. Sniper couldn't help himself, and brushed the younger man's hair from his face, before laying back and falling asleep himself.

Of course, Sniper failed to realize that he was being watched. After Sniper closed his eyes, a RED shadow moved accross the window, dissapearing into the night.

The next day, battle started as normal. Sniper went up to his roost, and medic rushed out to give everyone small boosts in their health. Once he reached his roost, Sniper pulled his gun up to eye level, and started looking around for a target. He saw the RED Medic right away, aiming for the German's head. He took a moment to study the opposing Medic. He was alot older than BLU Medic. Taller, his face aged well. His eyes shone with years of healing knowledge. Sniper guessed he knew everything about his team-mates, including their weaknesses. He'd have to tell Spy to kidnap the man one day, so they could learn all that knowledge those eyes held. After finishing those thoughts, he pulled the trigger, reloading quickly as the man's head exploded, and he was sent back to respawn. His eyes darted around, spotting his Medic healing their Heavy. The young german's Medigun crackled, and Sniper grinned as the Heavy was Ubercharged.

"I AM BULLETPROOF!" The large Russian yelled out, as they charged forward, many REDs falling by his precious Sasha. Sniper absently wondered what it felt like to be Ubered. It seemed like it felt amazing, with the way Heavy was laughing.

Figuring Medic and Heavy had things down over there, Sniper scanned around for prime targets. He spotted the opposing Sniper, Huntsman in hand, heading for the front lines. He laughed at himself. The man thought he was something special, with that little bow and arrow, did he? Sniper chuckled darkly as he aimed for the Sniper. Not the head, oh, not. Instead, the arm that held the bow was hit. RED Sniper screamed in pain, dropping the bow, and looked around for Sniper. The Aussie ducked down, laughing at his sick actions.

A squeel made him jerk his head back up. A quick scan reveiled Medic's Ubercharge was done, and he and Heavy were trying to pull back. Unfortunatly, the RED Heavy was on their tails, his minigun firing off round after round. BLU Heavy fell, and Medic was running away as fast as he could. A well-placed bullet took the Heavy off the little guy's trail. Medic looked up, and smiled, silently thanking Sniper for looking out for him.

Of course, it was at that moment, that the RED Medic came back, pocketing the RED Soldier this time. The duo was a handful, and Sniper had to ignore his little Medic and help take care of that annoying duo. They wouldn't sit still, not even for a moment, and Sniper found it hard to aim for either of their heads. In this situation, a body shot wouldn't do much. With Medic pocketing the Solly, shooting Solly wouldn't do much. And, Medics are known for their regeneration abilities, so shooting the Medic in the body wouldn't do anything. He growled in frustraion, but got his chance when the Medic paused behind what he thought was a safe corner. Sniper quickly picked him off, sighing afterwards.

Medic ran the moment Heavy fell, trying hard not to scream in fear. He appricated the big class when it was HIS team's Heavy, but he feared the RED Heavy almost as much as he feared the BLU Soldier. He smiled when he heard the large man behind him fall, knowing Sniper had taken care of him. He stepped behind a rock to rest for a bit, feeling safer with the Sniper looking out for him. He leaned against the rock, resting with his hand over his heart. Suddenly he smelt the distinct smell of fancy ciggarettes, and squeeked as a pair of arms wrapped around him from behind.

"I finally got you, ma belle..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Vanilla pt. 4

Medic squirmed in the arms of the Spy behind him. He whimpered, scared and unsure of what to do. He wanted to scream, but he was scared the Spy would slit his throat.

"Ma Petit... You are better in person, than what I expected. So small, so perfect..." He heard the Spy whsiper into his ear. Medic started stammering in German, too nervous and scared to form English sentences. The Spy just laughed, nuzzling the smaller man's neck. Medic was whimpering and shaking, rambling on in German. He felt the Spy nuzzling his neck again, and freaked out more. Suddenly, he saw a glint. Sniper! He wiggled more, then started screaming.

"Hilf! Hilf!" He started screaming for help, hoping someone was around to help him. Suddenly, a little blue dot appeared on his chest. He knew Sniper was trying to aim for the Spy. Medic froze, giving Sniper a chance to get the Spy, but the Spy was too quick. He ducked down behind Medic, his butterfly knife out in an instant and aimed for Medic's throat.

"That was not smart, mon cheri... I do not want to hurt you..." Medic once again, started rambling in German. Suddenly, he felt the Spy tense up. He dared a look, and saw Sniper, his Kukuri pointed at the Spy's throat. When did Sniper...?

"Let the Medic go, Spy."

"Monsour Sniper... It is nice to finally see you, down from your roost." Sniper growled, and brought the blade closer to the man's throat.

"Let Medic go, Spy... You know I'm not scared to kill you..." Medic whimpered a bit, muttering something in German. After a few tense moments, the Spy lowered the knife. Medic shot from his grasp, falling onto the ground, but gasped when the Spy went right for Sniper. Of course, the Sniper was quick, and held out his Kukri just as Spy reached him, causing the French man to impale himself and not even scratch Sniper. A strangled "Mon Dieu!" escaped the Spy's mouth, as the Australian kicked him off the blade.

"Touch Medic again, and that'll happen AFTER the battle... I promise you that, you bloody backstabber..." Medic sat there, stunned, as the Spy faded away, respawning slowly. He watched in silence, as Sniper cleaned the blood from his blade and place it safely in it's sheath.

"You okay, Medic? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Sniper turned to the younger Medic, worry written clearly on his face. Medic suddenly dashed over to the Sniper, hugging him tightly, crying. Sniper let out a sound of surprise, but hugged the man back.

"I vas so scared, Herr Sniper! I am not a fighter, and he could have killed me! Even zhough ve vill just respawn, it is still scary! He... He was about to..." Medic puased, thinking about the word he needed to use. "He vas going to... Touch me..." The man whispered, blushing a bit. He looked up and saw Sniper's face darken in anger, so he tighted his hug a bit, to get the man's attention.

"H-herr Sniper... I-it is okay. I vill just respawn if he kills me here..."

"That's not the point!" Sniper snapped. Medic squeeked and flinched, causing the Australian to look down sadly. "I'm sorry... I just... Don't want to lose you, Medic..."

At Sniper's words, Medic blushed deep red. He muttered in German, but smiled.

"Danke, Herr Sniper. Your words... Zhey make me happy." The announcer's voice rang loud, announcing their victory once again. Medic reluctantly pulled away from Sniper, heading back for the base. He stopped, and waited for the Australian, holding out his hand.

"Come, Herr Sniper. We celebrate tonight."  
> <p>


	5. Chapter 5

Vanilla pt. 5

The celebration lasted the night. There was drinking, singing, and other forms of partying. Medic had his fair share of drinks, which amused much of the team, since the tiny man was quite talkative when he was drunk. Of course, no one could understand a word he said, but it still amused them.

At about midnight, Sniper felt a tug on his shirt. He turned, to find the little Medic, looking up at him. Sniper set down his drink, and turned to the German.

"Hey there, Medic... What's up?"

The smaller man fidgeted, before leaning against the Australian. Sniper could tell, that Medic wasn't as drunk as he was hours earlier, and it shocked him to see the German lean against him so willingly. Still, he couldn't help but wrap an arm around the young man.

"I... Vas zhinking about vhat you said earlier... How you... Don't vant to lose me. Vhat did you mean by zhat, Herr Sniper?"

Sniper looked down at him, a bit shocked. He almost forgot he'd said that.

"I... Well..." Sniper suddenly grabbed Medic's arm, and led him to the camper. He shut the door, and sighed.

"Herr Sniper...?" Medic looked flushed, but it could have been the beer he drank. Sniper wasn't too sure. Sniper took a breath, and turned to look at the small man.

"We've known each other for a few months, Medic. And, in that time, we've become great friends. I've come to care about you alot, more than I realized."

Medic blushed. If Sniper was saying, what he thought he was... The doctor smiled softly, looking up at the man.

"Herr Sniper... I... I feel zhe same about you! You were the first person to care about me, und... You protect me. You talk to me vhen no one else vould. So... I... Began to like you, but... I vas scared zhat it vas vrong to feel such vays."

Sniper frowned and looked up.

"Ain't no shame in likin' another man. It's natural, like breathing." He ruffled Medic's hair gently, smiling. Medic just frowned and looked down, a blush on his cheeks. He leaned against Sniper, snuggling up a sat on the bed, pulling Medic with him, and they just sat there, enjoying being near each other.

"Hey, Medic...?" When Sniper didn't get a response, he looked down, to find Medic asleep. He chuckled, and lay down, pulling the man close.

The next morning, Sniper couldn't help but laugh when Medic complained about a headache.

"It's called a hangover. That's why I don't drink alot." He gave Medic a hug. "Good thing we don't fight today, huh?"

"J-ja... I vant to go back to sleep..."

At that, Sniper smiled and lay back down, pulling Medic with him.

"Then... We sleep..." 


	6. Chapter 6

Vanilla pt.6

In the weeks that followed, Sniper and Medic got closer and closer. But, the RED Spy became more and more persistant, to the point where he targeted only Medic. Sniper would often lose sight of the young German, only to see him shuffling out of Respawn, often behind their Pyro(who seemed to grow quite fond of the little German, and would do its best to protect him when possible).

A knock on the door startled Sniper, who was busy taunting the enemy Pyro with body shots(he enjoyed teasing the enemy that way).

"Who's there?" He barked out, barely glancing over to the door.

"I-it's me, Herr Sniper..."

"What's the code word?" Another body shot, the Pyro freaking out and looking around for where they were coming from.

"T-teddybar..."

Sniper stood up and walked over to the door, unlocking it and opening it. Medic stood there, blood on his suit and a deep gash on his arm. He was shaking, and Sniper saw tears in his eyes.

The Australian reached out, grabbed the German, pulled him close, and slammed the door, twisting the lock so it was secure.

"What happened?"

"Z-Zhe Spy... H-he... Keeps attacking me... Every time I come back from Respawn..." He buried his face in Sniper's shirt and cried. Sniper held Medic, patting his back.

"C'mon, Mate... Let's get that arm cleaned and wrapped up." Sniper gently pried Medic from around him, and started taking off his coat. Medic just stood there and let Sniper undress him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"You okay, Medic?" Sniper looked concerned, and even moreso when he doused the wound in alcohol and all he got was a sharp intake of breath.

"Vhy am I so veak...?" Sniper paused in his wrapping of the cut, and looked at Medic.

"You're not weak..."

"I am! If I vas not, I vould not be sent to Respawn so much in one day! I vould not be here, vizh a cut on mein arm. I vould not need the protection of our Pyro as I leave Respawn. I am veak..."

Sniper sighed and finished wrapping the cut, then pulled Medic close.

"You're not... It takes a strong person to contiue to fight, after being sent to Respawn so many times."

"I vant to be stronger... I vant to be able to protect myself, if I need it.. But, zhey do not give Medics a good veapon... Bonesaw isn't strong..."

Sniper thought for a minute, before getting up and picking up the unused Huntsman in the corner. He wrote a note on a piece of paper, and wrapped it around an arrow. He then shot the arrow into the battlefeild.

"In a bit, I have someone who can help you with that." He just chuckled at Medic's confused look.

Moments later, a knock came from the door.

"Open up, you Dummkopf! If you do not, I vill bust it down meinself!"

Medic squeeked in surprise. Only one class spoke German, and that was Medic. He was the only BLU Medic, so that meant...

"I-it's zhe RED Medic?"

Sniper laughed as he opened the door. In stepped a tall man, with short blondish hair, and bright blue eyes. He was wearing the RED Medic uniform, and was splattered with blood.

"You DUMMKOPF! If you vanted my attention, zhere are better vays to do it zhan to kill mein Demo in front of me vizh your schtupid arrow!"

Sniper laughed, holding the shaking, scared BLU Medic. RED stopped his yelling, and looked at the little German.

"Oh, Guten Tag!"

"G-guten Tag..."

"Vat is vrong vizh him? Does he speak English?"

"You're scarin' him, Mate. He's easily frightened, and a RED comes in here ranting, I'm surprised he hasn't wet himself!"

BLU Medic blushed and pushed on Sniper, causing the Australian to chuckle.

"Anyvays, vhat did you need me for? I could get in alot of trouble for being here und not killing you two."

"Yeah, I know. Well, my Medic here, wants to be stronger. Your Spy's been harassing him today, and he wants a way to defend himself." BLU Medic blushed at those words, nodding in agreement.

"Vell... Medics aren't meant to be strong, like Scouts or Heavies. Ve are supposed to heal, but ve CAN fight. Zhere are a few veapons out, zhat help us defend ourselves. Do you have any veapons?"

"J-just zhe Bonesaw and Syringe Gun..."

RED Medic looked shocked.

"Zhey have not let you upgrade? Oh, mein liebes Kind..." He reached on his belt, producing a wicked looking blade.

"Zhis is mein Ubersaw. Vhile I love zhis veapon, I do not mind giving it to you."

BLU Medic looked shocked. He handled the blade carefully, almost as if he were scared he'd break it.

"It is an upgrade to your Bonesaw. It is a little better than zhe Bonesaw, and shows you how much your Uber is filled. I should not be helping you so much, but... Herr Sniper is mein friend. And mein Heavy likes you. He is upset vhen you run avay." RED Medic chuckled at the thought.

"That... And other reasons, mon amour..." Came a suave French voice. BLU Medic squeeked and clung to Sniper, fearful.

"Uncloak, Herr Spy. You are scaring your Medic." RED snapped. In moments, the BLU Spy appeared, wrapping his arms around RED Medic.

"I apologize, Medic. RED Spy is giving you trouble? Would you like me to take care of him for you?" BlU Spy purred, causing BLU Medic to whimper.

"N-nein! I-I mean... I vant him to leave me alone... B-but how vould you...?"

"I am a Spy. I can get rid of anyone for good."

BLU Medic's eyes widened at the though. But, he shook his head.

"Nein... I do not vant you to take your time to do zhat for me..." The Spy shrugged and nuzzled the RED Medic's neck.

"Gerald, stop zhat... Not here on zhe battlefield..." The German hissed. The Spy reluctantly let go of the older Medic, frowning. A cry for Medic had both Germans turn.

"Zhat vould be mein Heavy..." RED said, his voice sad. "As much as I enjoyed this chat, I fear ve cannot do it too often. Take care of yourself, mein BLU counterpart."

With that, the RED Medic rushed out, leaving the BLUs alone. BLU Medic looked down at the saw, smiling a bit.

"He... Vas very nice..."  
>"That's why I love him, mon ami. He is not as cruel as most Medics are. You and he, are similar in many ways. And, that is why he helped you. That, and he is friends with your Sniper, and of course, my lover..." The spy took out his disguise kit, taking out a cig and lighting it.<p>

"I must go, now. Their Engineer is persitsant about his sentries, and those cause problems for us. Au revoir!"

With that, the Spy cloaked and was gone. Medic looked down at the saw again, then up at Sniper.

"You want to head back to the battlefield, right?"

Medic nodded, and gave Sniper a quick hug.

"Danke, Herr Sniper. For helping me out like this. Erm... I vill see you after zhe battle!"

With that, he left. Sniper smiled, locking the door after Medic left, and sighed. He took out his rifle, aiming it out the window, and saw the RED Medic, tailing the Heavy. The German saw the blue dot and looked up, right at Sniper. He frowned, but Sniper laughed as he pulled the trigger.

"'Twas nice seeing you again, Mate. Maybe one day, we can drink again, like we used to..." He said to the air. "I miss those days..." 


	7. Chapter 7

Vanilla ch. 7

For the next few weeks, Medic's spirits seemed lighter. Some of the other team mates started speaking with him more(though Soldier still avoided him, and called him names and such). His closest team mate, next to Sniper, seemed to be the Pyro. The fire user often muffled away at Medic during dinner, and somehow, the young German understood him.

Sniper had mixed feelings about Medic being more social. While he enjoyed seeing the man being so open, and making friends, but he also felt jealous. He was happy the man was branching out, but missed the way the German would cling to him in the camper.

The RED Spy was still targeting Medic, but the younger man was less scared to wander the battlefield alone, since he got the UberSaw. He still often came to Sniper's roost, upset, but it was rarer for him to show up, about to cry from fear, than it was for him to stop by to rest. Sniper cherished those moments, often abandoning his post just to hold the man.

It was during one of these moments, that their own BLU Spy stopped by. Sniper growled, walking over to the door.

"How do I know it's you, Mate?"

"You were friends with my dear Alfons before the war. You two often drank together, talking about your travels and dreams. You wanted to open a diner at one point..." Spy said smoothly. You could hear the grin in his voice at that last bit, and he was still grinning when Sniper opened the door.

"Get yer ass in here, before I shoot it off..." He hissed, embarrassed at the admission of his dreams. Spy walked in, cool as a cougar, and sat down, getting out his cig case and lighting one up. Sniper took his place back on the crate, Medic snuggled up to him in his lap, and he glared daggers at the Spy.

"What? Can't a guy want a smoke break?" The French man purred, making a show of taking a puff from the cancer stick. He smiled over at Medic, who was peeking at him from the safety of Sniper's arms.

"How's Alfons' UberSaw working for you, mon ami?"

"F-fine... I feel stronger vizh it, Herr Spy..." He smiled softly, a soft blush on his cheeks. Spy smiled still, smoking away at his cig.

"Did you JUST come here to smoke? You can do that out there, can't you?" Sniper hissed, clearly upset about being interrupted.

"I can't enjoy it when I'm out there. I want to sit about, and enjoy my cig, mon ami." BLU Spy purred. Sniper sighed, clearly defeated, and lay his head on Medic's.

A cry for Medic interrupted them.

"Th-that's Herr Demo. He must have... Tried to jump with his sticky bombs again..." Medic giggled, and untangled himself from Sniper's arms. With a wave, he left, UberSaw in hand, to help the bombs expert. Sniper turned to return to his post after the shorter man left.

"Have you claimed him as yours?" Came Spy's voice. Sniper pulled his gun back out of the cracks in the wall, and stared at the French man.

"Come again?"

"Have you claimed him? Made him yours. Want it bluntly? Have you fucked him?"

Sniper's face lit up red. He started stammering, before cussing loudly and throwing a jar of Jarate at the Spy. Spy dodged, laughing at Sniper's innocence, wincing as the jar shattered behind him. He stood up, heading for the door.

"You'll want to. And, when you do, I'm here, if you need advice. Don't be scared to talk about it. It's a natural part of loving someone." With that, the BLU Spy left. Sniper hurried and locked the door back, his face as red as the shirts of the guys he shoots.

"Fuckin' wanka... Who's he think he is, talking about that so casually to me...?" He shook his head, trying to clear the dirty thoughts that formed at Spy's words, and got back to his spot, pointing his rifle out the crack in the wall. He looked around for the perfect target, but instead caught sight of Medic. The man was keeping RED Scout at bay with his UberSaw, the young Bostonian shocked at the German's ferocity and determination. Sniper smiled, watching the fight for a bit. He took a moment to snipe the RED Soldier, and heard a Scout's yelp. He looked back at Medic, to find the small man standing triumphantly over the body of a fallen Scout. Sniper laughed, but it died down when he saw a red shadow, moving around close to Medic. He aimed for it, and fired, but clearly missed. He prayed Medic heard the shot.

Sure enough, Medic turned quickly, UberSaw in hand. He stood, back to a wall, ready to strike. He got his moment when RED Spy de-cloaked, and jabbed, piercing the man in the shoulder. Even from his roost, Sniper heard Spy scream in pain. The French man backed away, ripping the blade from his shoulder, but Medic rushed him, stabbing him again. The man screamed, and fell, dead, on the ground. Sniper smiled, then turned to scan the battlefield for other threats.

Sadly, he didn't see the red shadow, heading for RED Engie's dispenser. 


	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes: Holy Hell, epic update! i'm actually working on chapter 15, but have been neglecting you all. ;A; i'm sorry! if you want to be up-to-date as i upload them, check out my DA at chibichii1987 . deviantart . com (without the spaces, of course!). there's also amazing fan art of my darling characters, and you get to chat it up with me. :p i also have a link to my steam profile, if you play TF2 on there! :D at any rate, chapter 8! :D

Vanilla ch. 8

"H-he cut me!"

"I see that, pardner. Now, sit still so I can make sure ya don't need to go see Doc!"

The RED Engineer was getting rather annoyed at the RED Spy. The Frenchman was muttering about being cut, with a wild grin on his face. He REALLY didn't like the way the man was rambling on.

"He cut me! Th-that means... THAT MEANS!"

His outburst caused the Texan to jump in surprise.

"That means what, pardner?"

Spy turned to the Engie, a feral grin on his face. The look in the man's eyes scared the builder to the core, and he regretted even asking.

"That Medic loves me..."

The words were barely a whisper, but Engie heard them.

"I... Don't think that's what it means, Spah..." Engie backed off, letting the man put the jacket back on. He couldn't help but notice the man didn't wince, but looked blissful when moving the sliced-open shoulder.

Spy swung his neck to stare at the Texan, his eyes cold and dark.

"What... Did you say? OF COURSE IT MEANS HE LOVES ME! AER YOU BLIND?" Spy stood up, grabbing his knife and storming off.

"H-hey wait! Yer gonna need t' go see our Medic 'bout that shoulder!"

Engie's words fell on deaf ears, as Spy stormed onto the battlefeild, grumbling about Medics.

"I dunno what he was talking 'bout, but it can't be good..." Engie muttered.

Luckily, their own Scout ran up, grabbing more ammo for his scattergun.

"H-hey, boy! Do me a favor?"

"What is it, hardhat? Whatcha need?"

"Go warn our Medic, that our Spy's walking around with a busted shoulder, muttering something about Medics..."

The boy gave a mock salute, running off to find their own Medic. "Sure thing, Hardhat! Thanks for the ammo!" 


End file.
